His Bad Habit
by SleepForALittleWhile
Summary: Berawal dari nyanyian Arthur Kirkland, pemuda Indonesia itu mengenali dirinya lebih dalam lagi. No pair/AU/OC!Male!Indonesia/Just a short story about Arthur Kirkland and an Indonesian boy.


Aku percaya kalau semua orang punya—paling tidak satu—kebiasaan buruk. Manusia itu kan, makhluk yang tidak pernah lepas dari kesalahan. Makanya aku percaya kalau semua orang pasti punya kebiasaan buruk—sekecil apapun itu.

Temanku, Hérdeváry, punya kebiasaan menumpuk pakaian kotor selama seminggu sebelum membawanya ke _laundry _dekat asrama wanita—salah satu alasan mengapa ia punya begitu banyak baju.

Sedangkan _roommate _ku, Jones (bukan, bukan Jomblo Ngenes. Itu memang nama aslinya), selalu menyelinap keluar asrama untuk membeli hamburger di restoran cepat saji ujung jalan. Saking seringnya ia mengonsumsi _junk-food_, aku bahkan tak akan heran kalau suatu hari nanti Jones masuk rumah sakit karena obesitas.

Aku sendiri—sebagai manusia dengan banyak dosa—punya sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang agak memalukan: terbangun di tengah malam dengan perut minta diisi.

Dan sekarang, kebiasaan buruk itulah yang membuatku mengendap-endap seperti maling jemuran di depan ruang musik asrama.

"_I won't forget the first time. I saw you looking at me,_" suara di dalam sana menyenandungkan lagu beriring petikan gitar. Suara cowok yang familiar, "_I had to hold you then and there. Well, how could this be?"_

"_Cause your curves were oh so fine. You just had to be mine,_" tunggu. Ini—, "_And I will hold you in my arms. 'Til the end of time. And I will work it out in my mind. How I got by without you in my life."_

"_I feel so lucky to have you in my arms. Damn, I feel so lucky to have you in my arms,_" —ini kan—, "_And I feel so lucky to have you in my arms. Damn, I feel so lucky to have you in my arms."_

—Arthur Kirkland?

"_I can't believe I got you home. Now we can be all alone," _aku berusaha menahan tawa. Lelaki kelewat serius seperti dia ternyata bisa nyanyi lagu cinta juga, "_Time with you is like no other. I'm ignoring my phone, 'cause I feel like a king. Touching your g-string_."

Wah, wah. Apa ini? Ketua Asrama menyanyikan lagu 'mesum'?

"_If you could walk away, and you did, it would do me in," _Arthur masih terus melanjutkan petikan gitar dan nyanyiannya. Semoga saja dia tak sadar kalau aku menguping dan mengetahui rahasia kecilnya, "_And I, I will work it out in my mind. How I got by without you in my life."_

Aku terkikik pelan. Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksinya kalau tahu aku mendengarnya menyanyikan lagu cinta yang menyerempet mesum, ya?

"_I feel so lucky to have you in my arms. Damn, I feel so lucky to have you in my arms,_" oh, sudah masuk reff lagi, "_And I feel so lucky to have you in my arms. Damn, I feel so lucky to have you in my arms."_

"_**In case you ain't all clocked, I'm talking 'bout my guitar!**__"_

…

Ternyata memang tak mungkin ya, orang seperti Arthur Kirkland menyanyikan lagu cinta. Apalagi mesum.

Menghela nafas, aku berbalik. Berjalan santai ke kamarku di lantai dua. Aku tidak punya urusan lagi di sini. Jadi, buat apa aku tetap berdiri di depan ruang musik?

Senyum kecilku perlahan mengembang, "Aku ini ngapain sih tadi? Seperti orang bodoh saja."

'Tapi sepertinya, aku baru menyadari sebuah kebiasaan buruk lain dalam diriku—'

Aku masuk ke kamar dan menyapa Jones yang sedang mengerjakan esay Bahasa Spanyol. Membaringkan diri di atas kasur dan memeluk gulingku yang baru di jemur tadi siang.

'—aku sering berprasangka jelek dan menilai orang dari luarnya saja.'

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa tidur tanpa mengonsumsi _mid-night snack_.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Hetalia **_belongs to _**Hidekaz Himaruya**, **In My**** Arms** _belongs to _**Tom Felton**

Sebenarnya, saya mau potong _ending_nya di 'Ternyata memang tak mungkin ya, orang seperti Arthur Kirkland menyanyikan lagu cinta. Apalagi mesum'. Tapi tidak jadi. Soalnya saya mau _opening _dan _ending_nya nyambung. Dan karena _opening_nya tentang 'kebiasaan buruk' makanya _ending_nya jadi seperti itu (sekaligus menekankan kalau 'Ini Indonesia, loh')

Oh, aslinya fanfiksi ini adalah salah satu _part _dari kumpulan _drabble _yang tema tiap _drabble_nya diambil dari _playlist _yang di_shuffle_. Tapi gagal karena saya sudah keburu sakit sebelum fanfiksinya selesai (dan saya terlanjur suka sama _part _yang ini)_. _

_Anyway_, saya memang anak nakal. Jadi saya nekat _publish _di tengah demam. Nyehehe.

Kritik dan saran? ;D

ChocolateAlbino,

Yogyakarta, _9th March, 2013_


End file.
